A New Start
by ChristinaMarie15
Summary: Lily and James love each other but lily is scared to commit right now.. click that little button down there to read and find out :) Please read its my first fan fic.
1. Default Chapter

A/n- Hey everybody, what's up? This is my first fanfic and I'm putting it on here because I want to know what all of you think. :) Well here goes...enjoy.

Lily sat on her bed as one silent glassy tear fell from her dark, beautiful green eyes. Her fiery red hair fell around her face that was now stained with tears. Her father had just got home and used Lily as a punching bag. She felt like she was about to faint. Not that her mother or sister cared, they all hated Lily.

"Ohh Mephius, I wish I was with James at his house." Lily said to her owl.

James Potter, Sirius Black, and Lily had been best friends since they were all little kids. James and Sirius were pure blood wizards. At first they thought Lily was a muggle, until they found out she got her letter from Hogwarts. Then they were finally able to tell her their secret.

James and Sirius were both very popular and all the girls wanted them. James was tall, with black messy hair and hazel; he was the star seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. (A/n- yes I know that James is a chaser on the team but I like him being a seeker better.)

Sirius had brown hair that was slightly long and flopped into his eyes, which were gray. He was very tall. He played one of the beaters on the Quidditch team, and was known as quite a player. Lily was the keeper on the team.

Up until now James had always lived right down the road from Lily. When his grandfather had passed away, his mom and dad decided to move into Godric's Hollow.

James' house was always her refuge away from her abusive father. And now she was all alone.

James and Sirius POV

"Sirius I think we should write to our dear friends Lily and Moony." James said as he sat down at his desk and pulled out two pieces of parchment and his bottle of ink. He sucked on his quill for a second, wondering what to write. He dipped his quill into his ink bottle and began to write.

**Dear lily,**

**I cant believe we had to move this far away from you! How are you? How are the bloody muggles treatin' you? Don't worry about them, we have a plan! Sirius is gonna say something now...**

_Hey Lils!_

_How are you doing? Well don't worry about the muggles, we'll have you out in a jiffy! GUESS WHAT! I finished all of my homework! Get all of yours done too! Believe me you'll want too. GUESS WHAT ELSE! I finally asked out Sati, its been 2 days, she's so great! Well James has got ants in his pants so I'll talk to you soon!_

**Well its James again. Listen Lily, I know that we agreed in nothing more in a relationship...but I love you Lily and this is driving me crazy. Please just think about it, I can't stand this any more. well I guess I'll talk to you when our plans carried out...**

**Love,**

**James and Sirius.**

When James had finished with lily's letter he started on Moony's.

**Dear Moony, **

**When do you think you will be able to come and stay here? Sirius and I just finished writing to Lily. She's coming to stay with us whether those bloody muggles like it or not! Padfoot and I got a plan going. Oh my bloody aunt, Sirius and Sati won't stop snogging ever since they started going out. It's been crazy! I hope you can come soon! Everyone's going to be here. Lily, Sirius, Sati, me, and also your precious Tabatha. I don't see why you just won't ask her out! Wimp! Well owl us back with your response! **

**Talk to you soon! **

**Padfoot and Prongs!**

Remus Lupin, known as Moony, was a Marauder (A/n- everybody knows what that is, so I'm not going to waste valuable ink explaining it) and best friends with James, Sirius, and Lily. He was also popular, although not as much as the other 2 Marauders. He had sandy blondish brown hair and baby blue eyes.

Lily's head was pounding and she couldn't sleep. She decided to go and work on her Charms homework. 15 minutes into it she heard the familiar sound of James' family owl at the window. She went over and let it in, untied the letter, and began to read.

Tears filled her eyes as she read the last paragraph James had wrote. She loved James with all her heart but she was scared to get into a relationship. She knew James would never hurt her but she was still scared. _Maybe I should just tell him the truth_, she thought. _No I'll just tell him I'm not ready. Or maybe I can avoid the question and act like I didn't read it. I'll make up my mind by the time I see him._

"_Let's see what I should write._" Lily thought even though she already knew what she wanted to write. After coming up with nothing else that was good, she wrote:

_James, Sirius..._

_Please! Please! Get me out of here! I can't stand it any more and my dad has taking a liking to me and every time he comes home he just beats me up. I never want to be here again James I can't stand it. Please please please help me._

_Love, Lily_

She sent off the reply with James' owl.

As James read Lily's letter the next morning a single tear slid down his cheek.

'Snnnoooorrrreeee', he heard in the background. Sirius was still asleep. And James was listening to him snore.

_I'll just leave Sirius a note and borrow his bike to go get Lily._

He got up, dressed, and left Sirius a note.

**Padfoot, **

**I've gone to get Lily. I know we had a plan but I couldn't wait any longer. I hope you don't mind I borrowed your bike, not that I care if you do! I should be back by lunchtime. Cover for me with mum and dad.**

**James**

A/n- What did you think? That's only the first chapter. I already have a lot of it written out but I didn't want to give you to much at a time and it will get a lot more cheerful soon... please please please with cherries on top, review :-D


	2. Steps and Kisses

A/n... I wanted to say thanks to my first reviewer Mage Ren. Anyways, I am hoping to be able to make this chapter just a little bit longer. And I forgot to put my disclaimer on my first chap so here it is... I do not own Harry Potter, just the stuff you don't recognize and the plot. :) Well on with the story. Tootles!

::Flashback::

**Padfoot, **

**I've gone to get Lily know we had a plan but I couldn't wait any longer. I hope you don't mind I borrowed your bike. Not that I care if you do! I should be back by lunch time. Cover for me with mum and dad. **

**Prongs!**

::End Flashback::

With that James left. It was still foggy outside and the sun was still rising. James was able to make it to Lily's before 7:00AM. He knocked quietly on her window as he saw her sleeping figure beyond the glass.

'_She looks so cute when she sleeps..._' He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Lily stir. He knocked a few more times until she realized he was there.

"James!" She shrieked before she opened the window. "What are you doing here?"

"Well its obvious isn't it I'm saving you! As soon as I read your letter I left a sleeping, snoring Sirius and came here."

She was shocked.

"Well hurry up then before the muggles know I'm here." She got her trunk and owl. James hooked her trunk to a hook that was on the bottom of the bike.

"Your owl will have to fly, I don't have any were to put him."

"Alright then." she said, letting her owl out as she climbed onto the bike with help from James. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and they flew off into the sunrise.

Sirius sat open mouthed as he read the note that James left. A good two in half hours later. Then he went down to breakfast, not knowing how he was going to cover this up.

_'Maybe he will be home soon_.' he thought as he sat sown at the big wooden table, pouring himself a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

_'No he won't.'_

_'Yes he might be.'_

_'Well I don't think he will be.'_

_'Well you don't know everything now do you?!'_ He had a dazed look that caused him not to notice James and Lily come in.

"Hey Padfoot."

"Oh hey James." He said, not noticing what he had said before.

"James!"

"What were you doing Sirius?" Asked lily.

"What Lily? What happened to you? And for your info I was just sitting here talking to Bob. You see, he thinks he bloody well knows everything. It's ridiculous! He needs to get a life I tell you!"

James and Lily sat laughing and Lily forgot all about the first part of what Sirius had said. You see James and Lily were perfectly used to Bob because ever since Sirius was younger he would always say that Bob was his friend and that he lived in his head.

"Oh my gosh Lily!" Sati had just run down the stairs embracing her friend in a tight hug.

Sati was James' twin sister and of course Sirius' girlfriend. She was Lily's best girl friend. Everything about her and James was identical. Her eye color, eye color, height, and even skin tone. If it weren't for the fact that Sati was a girl, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the two.

"Lily what happened to you?" Sati said as she pulled away from Lily. Lily had forgotten all about her bruises and scratches.

"Ummmm... well..."

"Lily means to tell you that she was being her clumsy self accidentally fell down the stairs at her house."

"Well I'll go get the first aid kit and clean up those scratches." Sati said turning to leave.

"Here let me help you with that." Sirius said, getting up to leave, leaving James and Lily alone.

"Thank you."

"It was no problem, I could see it in your eyes that you weren't ready to tell them."

"Well thanks, you helped me a lot and listen James..." James cut her off.

"Look Lily, I don't care if you're not ready for a relationship with me. It doesn't matter at all. All that matters is that

You're safe. You know when I read that letter you wrote me I realized how much I really love you. Right then I would have done anything to take your place or kill your dad! Lily, I love you and I don't care what happens, just be my friend."

"Oh James..."

"Lily just tell me the truth please."

"James... I...I love you... but I'm...I'm scared James."

"So that's why you won't go out with me?"

"Well yeah. It's just that my father beats me up and now I get scared of all guys. And then look at all of the other girls that you have gone out with. What if you dump me after a week too?" Lily was now in tears.

"Lily, I love you! I didn't love them and I would never do that to you." He said now raising his voice, making Lily slump lower in her chair and squint her eyes shut.

"Oh Lily, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell." He said, realizing what he had done. And now understood why Lily was so scared. He bent down and gave her a hug. Lily sat, being embraced by James, and sobbed onto his shoulder.

"Lily" he said softly. "You know I would never hurt you... don't you?"

"Yeah." she said, unsure herself.

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"James I..." but he cut her off embracing her with a kiss. He pulled away, not sure how Lily was going to react. But she just sat there kind of dazed.

_Did he just kiss me? He did...oh my gosh, what do I do? I have to make up my mind. What do I say um...? Maybe I could just give him a chance and if any thing happens I could just break up with him. Or I could just ignore it. Yes that's what I'll do._

"Lily, are you ok?"

"Uh...oh...um yeah, I think I'll just go and take a nap."

"Ok, um...here, I'll show you to your room" James said, a little baffled.

A/n... Ok sorry I didn't get as much typed as I wanted to but for what's coming up I think that's a good stopping place and I want to wait to put the next part in. :) so please please please review. Oohh and thanx to my new beta MissBlueAngel!!! :-D


	3. Secrets and surprises

A/n... Hey you guys. What's up? Well I haven't really had much time to work on my story but I'm going as fast as I can. I hope you like this chapter! Well tootles, Christina..  
  
Dan-Radcliffes-Girl: Thanks for your review. It meant a lot to me. I hope you keep reading my story. J well tootles.

When Lily was down and sleeping, James went all the way downstairs to the basement which was Sirius' and his part of the house equipped with a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and their rooms."Oh hey guys!" He said upon entering. "Hey tab, when did you get here?"

"Um, about 10 minutes ago. Where's Lily?"

"She went to take a nap."

"Oh ok. So when's Remus getting here?"

"I dunno. He hasn't owled me yet."

"Oh." she responded, a bit disappointed.

"Hey Guys!"

"Oh hey Moony."

"Moony what!? When did you get here?"

"Oh just a sec ago." He said now going over and sitting by Tabatha.

"So what should we do?"

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Sirius yelled

"Alrighty then!"

"Ok, I'll go first." Sirius said as they all got on the circular black leather couch.

"Moony, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said, a bit scared at what was coming to him.

"OK I dare you to ask out Tabatha!"

Remus sighed, Tabatha blushed, and Sirius just smirked. Remus was secretly glad that he was dared to do this but was still nervous.

"Tabatha will you be my girlfriend?" he asked shyly, turning to the honey eyed girl.

Tabatha was a very exotic girl. She had black hair and they had hot pink highlights. She was tall and had a dark tan. She was wearing dark lack eyeliner and had on lynco jeans and had on a dark green tight tank top. Her nails were painted black and she was wearing numerous bracelets.

"Yes!" she shrieked, jumping up and hugging him.

"Yay!" he said jumping up and kissing her. Everybody was laughing at them by now.

"Ok now it's my turn." Remus said with Tabatha now sitting on his lap.

"umm... ok James! I dare you to ask Lily to come play with us and then ask her out."

"Moony!" he said, whining.

"You have to do it or pay the price."

"Ok ok, I'll do it." He said getting up.

"Umm Lily?" he said, approaching the door. As he was reaching out to the door he heard a slight sob on the other side of it.

"Lily?" he stated, deciding to go in.

"What's wrong lily?"

"Oh, uh, James what are you doin' in here?" she said, hurrying to wipe away the tears.

"Lily stop, don't act like nothing's wrong. Don't hide stuff from me."

"But Jam-"

"But what Lily? Why are you scared to tell me stuff?"

"No James!"

"OK LOOK! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU AND I'M 16 YEARS OLD. I'M SCARED STIFF IN THE PRESENCE OF ANY MALE! I'M SCARED OF THE MAN THAT I LOVE!" Lily shouted.

"Oh Lily." he said, embracing her in a tight hug not ever wanting to let go of her.

"I love you Lily , shhh... don't cry." She stopped crying for a minute and just stared at him in awe.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that no one has ever said that to me and actually meant it."

"Lily I'll say it to you all the time if you want me to."

"But do you mean it?"

"Yes, I truly do mean it. Will you please just give me a chance? I will never let anything hurt you and all I'll do is love you forever and always."

"Ok, I'll give you a chance"

"C'mon lets go down stairs. Sirius, Sati, Remus and Tabatha are waiting for you." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Ok just wait out here for a minute so that I can get cleaned up." She said, grabbing some clothes out of her bag and heading to the bathroom.

"I'll just wait out here."

_'Lily's so great and she's so pretty,'_

Lily came out of the bathroom. She was wearing hot pink cargo elephant ear pants with a tight black tinkerbell shirt. She had cleaned up and put make up on to hide the bruises. And she put on her black eyeliner and had all of her jewelry on. She had brushed out her hair which hung simply at the middle of her back, looking plain but still beautiful.

"James! Hello! Earth to James!"

"Oh sorry baby."

She smiled. James asked what she was smiling about.

"I just like the sound of that."

"Well c'mon lets go downstairs."

"PIGGYBACK!"

A/N... Well there it is you guys. I hope you liked it... and reviews are much appreciated! :) tootles! 


End file.
